one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conker Vs. Basara Toujou
Conker's Bad Fur Day Vs. The Testament of Sister New Devil! Who will win in a sixty second battle between the hardcore squirrel Conker (Nominated by Quauntonaut) and the teenage Nephilim Basara Toujou? (Nominated by ZMusok) Intro "Alrighty, the next fight will begin! We shall have Conker the Squirrel take on Basara Toujou!" The two fighters are teleported away. _________________________ Conker found himself wandering through a woodland area, and he was not very happy. "I don't want to take part in a stupid fighting tournaent! All I want to do is to get home to Berri! Why do bad things always happen to me!?" He looked around and assumed he was being stalked. "Come out, unless you are too chickenshit to fight me!" "Hmm. An arrogant one, I see." Conker turned in the direction of the voice to see Basara Toujou. "You are my opponent eh? Well guess what, no one gets in the way of me and my home! I'm going to make mincemeat outta you!" Basara laughed. "A squirrel, pulverizing me? I'll eat my clothes before that happens!" "Then come at me! I'm ready for you anytime high school boy! "I'm not even going to need my weapon for this!" LET THE COMBATANTS CLASH! FIGHT! Fight Conker began by mocking Basara. "Come on! Give me your best sh..." He was interrupted by Basara rushing forward and landing a flurry of punches on him as well as a roundhouse kick that knocked Conker to the ground. "I was right. You are all talk. No bite." "No bite you say?" Basara closed in for some more punches but Conker blocked them with a baseball bat. Basara was confused. "Where did you get that from?" "Does a magician reveal his secrets?" While Basara was caught off guard, Conker was able to clobber him several times over with the bat. Basara staggered back a bit, and this gave Conker plenty of time to whip out his frying pan and smack Basara with it, sending him away. As Basara landed on his feet while skidding back, Conker pulled out his guns and aimed them at him. "It's boom time baby!" Basara sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna need to use it after all." Conker fired his guns. As he did, Basara summoned his blade, Brynhildr, and deflected all of the bullets. "Hey! Where did you game that from?" "It's rather ironic for you to be asking that question." Basara quickly moved forward and appeared behind Conker. Before the squirrel could have any time to react, Basara landed a few slashes on him before making him tumble across the soil with a knee to the face. Conker got up to see Basara attempting to hit him with another slash. *Cling!* Conker had equipped himself with a katana blade, which clashed with Basara's blade. "Alright! Now we're doing this samurai style!" Basara was annoyed with his foe. "Don't get cocky, you rodent!" The two engaged in a sword fight, with both of them doing heir best to slash each other and block each other's attacks. It continued until Conker was able to jab Basara in the stomach, breaking his guard. "Hah! Time to bring out the saw!" Conker got out his chainsaw and used it to land a series of consecutive blows on Basara. After the attack, Conker equipped his shotgun. "This is my Boomstick!" Conker fired the shotgun at Basara, sending him flying away. Basara slammed against a tree and barely managed to get up. "I've just about had it with you." Conker ran at Basara with his chainsaw, but was hit by a few projected slashes from Brynhildr and staggered back. As this happened Basara jumped forward and prepared an attack. "TAKE THIS YOU ANNOYING SQUIRREL!" Basara pulled off the attack and a large green stream struck Conker, sending him hurling through the air. His head crashed into a tree and he was knocked out. K.O.! Basara gasped for some air. "I swear if I ever have to fight someone like that again, I'm going to commit suicide!" He was then teleported back to the podium. Aftershock "It looks like Conker had his worst fur day yet! He tried his best, but in the end, it just wasn't enough. The winner is Basara Toujou." Results VOTING HAS CLOSED *Conker - 12 *Basara Toujou - 17 See here for main page. Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Desert Croc Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees